Warrior Cats: The Uprising of SpottedPool
by SuccubistTypewriter
Summary: This is Spottedpool's story. Spottedpool is my OC,. It's not quite finished, I'm probably going to keep working on it until it has like 300 chapters no not really, but I will work on it a lot, I'll try to post chapters frequently. Um... mystery, romance, drama, and war... What will happen; Warrior Cats: The Uprising of Spottedpool
1. Chapter 1 The Apprentice Ceremony

Spottedkit wiggled with excitement beside her brother Songkit and sister Twokit. Today they would become apprentices. She secretly hoped she would get Gorsetail, a newly made warrior who stood out from the tiny Windclan cats because he was huge. He was also very handsome, many of the she-cats in the clan thought. The sisters Blackfur and Cherrynose, also new warriors, regularly fought over him. But he liked neither of them, and today he stood with the other two mentors-to-be, his eyes shining.

Dewstar Cleared her throat ," We shall begin," The clan grew silent. "Twokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Twopaw. Your mentor will be Dawnclaw," She paused a moment allowing the sand-colored she-cat to approach Twokit and stand in front of her, "I hope you will pass on all you know to your apprentice," She finished. "I will" she rubbed noses with Twopaw and the entire clan cheered happily, "Twopaw Twopaw Twopaw!". Twopaw happily followed her mentor and sat at the bottom of the dust pile.

Dewstar began again, "Spottedkit you have reached the age of six moons, and are now ready to become an apprentice, from this day on, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor is Gorsetail, I hope he will pass all he has learned down to you, " she finished. Gorsetail stepped forward and rubbed noses with Spottedpaw, staying for longer than Dawnclaw had for Twopaw. Gorsetail backed up and walked to the edge of the roup of cats who were cheering, "Spottedpaw Spottedpaw Spottedpaw!" She followed him and stood proudly by her new mentor.

Though Spottedpaw was distracted by her mentors gaze, she startled when Dewstar Spoke, "Songkit, you are the youngest of your siblings, but you have reached six moons, Redsky has something to say to you, " Redsky was the medicine cat, the fact that he wanted Songkit could only mean that he was to become a medicine cat apprentice as well. Redsky stepped forward and began in a deep rumbling voice, " Cats of Windclan, you all know that I am not immortal, so I've decided it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen Songkit for the immense curiosity, love, and wisdom he holds within himself.

Songkit purred, and Dewstar spoke, "Songkit do you accept your apprentice name Songpaw, and the responsibility of being a medicine cat apprentice?" "I do" Songpaw mewed. Redsky padded forward and brushed noses with his proud new apprentice, "Songpaw Songpaw Songpaw," all of Windclan cheered. Songpaw went to stand next to his two beaming sisters as the clan dispelled and went about their daily business.

Gorsetail turned to face Spottedpaw and whispered into her ear, "Would you like to see the training hollow?" She simply nodded with excitement and followed him out of the camp. Once they got out, she simply sat down and stared at the country side. It was her first time out of the Windclan camp and she felt like she would never be able to take it in. The hills were beautiful, she could see everything, the line of woods that marked the Thunderclan territory, to the river of Riverclan.

"It's beautiful, " She said. "It's your first time out of camp right?" Gorsetail asked her, "Yes," She replied. He let out a sound that sounded half like a snicker and Spottedpaw roared and jumped on top of him. They tumbled down the hill laughing, "I like you Spottedpaw! We are going to get along just fine, " Gorsetail laughed, Spottedpaw laughed with him.

"Fine attack skills apprentice, that could have knocked even Tigerstar down!" Gorsetail praised. Tigerstar was an evil cat that the queens told the kits about to scare them into behaving, Spottedpaw didn't believe in him, "He's just a fairytale!" She protested. Gorsetail's face grew solemn, " Apprentice, Tigerstar is more than just a fairytale used to scare kits, he was real, you can ask Bramblestar, Tigerstar was his father!", "Wow, really? You aren't joking!" Spottedpaw's eyes widened in fear. All the scary stories were true.

Gorsetail laughed and placed his tail comfortingly her chin, "Don't worry, he's gone now, and if he ever came back and tried to hurt you, I would kill him,". Spottedpaw looked into her mentor's eyes. There was something there that hadn't been before. "Gorsetail..." she started, but didn't finish. He looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed, "I know this may seem strange to you Spottedpaw, but... I'm in love with you,"


	2. Chapter 2 Rabbit Hunt

Spottedpaw looked at her mentor, His big brown eyes begged her to love him back. She was silent, if only she _could _tell him. The words were on the tip of her tongue. Would it be right? Is it okay for a mentor to love his apprentice? He looked away, "It's okay, if you don't you can just tell me, I'll still train you in the ways of the warrior code, " His voice was sad, hurt. "I do love you, "Spottedpaw said quickly, "I'm just not sure if it's right,". He looked up at her, brown eyes still full of sadness and defeat, "What you mean?", "Is it against the warrior code to love your mentor? Would I seem to young for you?" Spottedpaw was full of questions but he silenced her with his tail.

"We don't have to tell anyone, " There was a tone in his voice that made her feel like he was up too something, "What do you mean?" She asked. He grinned wickedly, and walked towards an old two-leg nest. Spottedpaw followed, unsure whether to be scared or exited. When they got there, she found Twopaw and Dawnclaw waiting. "What took you two so long? We've been here for moons!" Twopaw complained. Dawnclaw suppressed a laugh and then spoke, "Okay, claws sheathed, we want you two to attack each other,". Gorsetail went to sit next to her.

The sisters looked at each other uncertainly. Twopaw's tails began to swish. (Author's note: Twopaw has two tails due to a mutation, both are fully functional and work to help her balance. In fact she is better with her agility than most cats). Both grinned and leaped at each other. Twopaw was on top in a flash, but Spottedpaw used her strong hind legs to bash at her sister's belly, throwing her off. They landed about a foot apart, fur standing out teeth bared.

The mentors looked surprised. "You both show extraordinary skill already, " Gorsetail said, "I especially liked the use of the belly bash, are you alright after that Twopaw?" Twopaw smiled and said, "I'm fine, did you see how fast I had her pinned though? I was amazing!" Dawnclaw laughed, "Yes, and if this were a real battle, you would have used your claws to hang onto her shoulders instead of flailing off like you did,". Both apprentices beamed at the praise. Gorsetail and Dawnclaw met eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of fur, and Gorsetail held her pinned to the ground, "This is how you kill, remember this is never neccecary," He leaned in on her throat and closed his jaws down on it. She went limp. They both sprang up, "Though I might say, killing me would _not_ be that easy," Dawnclaw said quickly. Twopaw laughed and jumped on Dawnclaw, pinning her down and closing her jaws over her throat. Dawnclaw squirmed, "Hey! My apprentice isn't supposed to be better than me!" Twopaw jumped up, "Maybe it's the tails, they make me quicker and more agile than most cats," "Perhaps," Dawnclaw grumped. "She's just mad you got her down without her consent,".

Spottedpaw decided to take a minute to asses her surroundings. The walls were made of stone, as was the floor, which was broken up by bits of grass every now and then. The ceiling, which had many holes for which the light to shine through, was wooden. There were several beams crossing the roof. "Spottedpaw!" Gorsetail's voice made her jump, "Yes?" She asked. "We're gonna go hunting!" Twopaw crowed. "Not if you're that loud we won't!" Dawnclaw snapped. Twopaw grinned.

Spottedpaw and Twopaw raced outside and stood, jaws open, hoping to catch a scent. The two mentors joined them. Dawnclaw pointed upward with her tail, and the cats crouched and crawled up the hill. "Rabbit," She whispered. Spottedpaw was the first to see it, "there," She whispered. The cats spread out, making sure to stay downwind of the rabbit, if it smelled them, it was over.

Gorsetail sprang out at it from behind a bush and it sprinted towards the twoleg den. Spottedpaw was closest, she leaped and landed on top of it, silencing it's scream with a bite to the throat. Twopaw reached her first, "Hey! I'm older, how come you got the first kill?" She complained, "I've had lots of practice beating my sister!" Spottedpaw winked at Twopaw. The mentors walked up, "Amazing Spottedpaw, are you sure this is your first hunt?" Gorsetail praised. She beamed, "Lots of practice with dead ones I guess!". Dawnclaw smiled, "Lets take this back to camp,". Gorsetail picked up the rabbit that was half the size of him, and dragged it with him.

When they reached the camp, Songpaw ran up to them," Wow! Who caught that one? It's huge!" Spottedpaw smiled, "I did!" She puffed out her chest with pride. Gorsetail dropped the rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile, "You did good love," He whispered quietly into her ear, so that no one else could hear.


	3. Chapter 3 Rosetail Finds Out

It was later, night-time. Spottedpaw lay in her new nest with her back to her sister. Her mother would have moved back into the warrior's den tonight. The other two apprentices, Rainpaw and Whistlepaw were fast asleep on the other side of the den. She couldn't think for her new mentor, he had told her he loved her. Was he serious? She had told him she loved him back. Was she serious?

She needed to think. She got up slowly as to wake her sister, and padded outside. She nodded at Raggedwhisker, and old warrior who was on watch tonight. She went to the dirtplace and sat in a clean corner of the small circle of bushes. She was startled when a light brown head with dark stripes poked his head through the underbrush. "Gorsetail?" She

He smiled, "I can tell you are worried about something, what is it?" His worry for her was apparent, it shone through his eyes. His eyes always gave away what he was feeling. "I'm just worried is all," Spottedpaw lied. He looked sadly at her, then laid his tail across her shoulder comfortingly. He rubbed his face on hers, and began to groom her.

"I'm just worried really!" She protested. "I can tell it's something else, and I'm staying till dawn if I have to," He replied curtly. They were silent for several moments. "Okay, the truth is I'm worried, but I'm worried about us. Do you really love me?" She put her tail over his mouth so he couldn't say anything, "Do I really love you?".

She removed her tail to let him speak. "I love you with all my heart and soul, the day you were born, I went to look and it was as if Starclan had given me a sign. The moment I laid eyes on you, you were playing with a piece of gorse. You were beautiful, even then, and I took a chance to see you every chance I got. You are my one true love, if you don't love me back; then I suppose it was never meant to be,". He finished.

Spottedpaw looked up at his face, "I do love you," Was all she said. Gorsetail nuzzled her, and she giggled. "It's about time we got back, it's past moon-high," He told her. She simply nodded, and they both sat up, she left first, through the hole she came through. Gorsetail slipped back through the bushes. Rosetail sat right outside the entrance.

"Who were you talking to?" She demanded. Raggedwhisker was no where to be seen. "I wasn't!" Spottedpaw protested. Rosetail was Gorsetail's overly protective sister. "I know who you were talking to, I heard your entire conversation. I just gave you a chance not to lie," She hissed, her eyes were narrow. Spottedpaw chose to speak no more and pushed past Rosetail and back to the apprentice den. Some cats had no life.

She laid down next to her still-sleeping sister and closed her eyes. The darkness rushed in faster than she expected, and she fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Oakfang And Thunderclan

When Spottedpaw woke, she was alone. Daylight streamed in through the entrance. She sat up and stretched. Gorsetail poked his head through the entrance, "Hey! You're awake, ready to train?" He asked cheerfully. She nodded, and silently followed him out.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Your sister... she," Spottedpaw didn't finish her sentence. "I know, I caught her," Gorsetail said, "She was mad that I didn't tell her,".  
Spottedpaw looked up into his eyes. Echofur called to them, "Gorsetail, Spottedpaw, I need you two to go on a hunting patrol with Thistlebriar and Oakfang," "We'll be right on it Echofur," Gorsetail mewed, then bounded up to the two elder warriors. Thistlebriar was a calico she-cat with huge green eyes and a slender body.

Oakfang was a dark solid black tom with red eyes and a stocky build. He was also a ferocious warrior, and had never had a mate. Spottedpaw was slightly afraid of Oakfang, but Thistlebriar was her mother. The four cats set out to hunt. Thistlebriar hummed, then pointed her tail towards the Riverclan border, "Lets try there, maybe some mice are hiding in the tall grass,".

Everyone nodded, and she led the way. Spottedpaw opened her mouth slightly, in hope of catching a scent. There, she smelled a crow. She touched her tail to Gorsetail's shoulder and stalked off after her prey. Oakfang followed her. She saw it, it had a nest in a small bush and was feeding it's babies. She signaled to Oakfang with her tail and he nodded.

They both creeped lightly up to the bush, the crow immediately cawed and flew away. Oakfang straightened up, "The babies can't fly," He said. Spottedpaw smiled, "The clan will have dinner after all," They dug into the bush until they reached the nest. He scooped his paw into the nest and dragged out a tiny crow. He bit it's neck and it stopped squealing.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't kill the babies..." Spottedpaw began, "There really isn't any meat on them,". Oakfang didn't acknowledge her, he just scooped out another baby and bit its neck. Spottedpaw watched in horror, "I'm just gonna go see if I can find something else,". He said nothing, but picked up the seven baby crows he'd killed and started back to camp.

Spottedpaw shuddered to her self and sniffed around for more prey. She sniffed a rabbit up wind from her, towards the Thunderclan border. She crouched down and followed the scent until she came across the hare, in fact she almost tripped over it. It bounded away and into the line of trees, where three large cats stood. The largest, a dark gray tom, leaped onto it and bit it's neck.

Then slid it back across the border to her. "I believe you were hunting this?" He spoke. "Um yes, why?" Spottedpaw spoke nervously. The smallest cat laughed, she was a black and white she cat with blue eyes. "Rowanstorm is a gentleman dear, he's giving it back to you against my better judgement,". "What?" Spottedpaw asked, confused. The final cat sighed, "I'm Fawnpelt, these two are Rowanstorm and Egg, we'll be leaving now," She was tan and had rippling muscles, yet still seemed beautiful.

The three cats left and Spottedpaw stood confused at the border. She gave up wondering and picked up the hare, and dragged it back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Friendship

When she reached the camp she found Thistlebriar and Gorsetail waiting angrily. "Where were you," They both demanded at the same time, "And why do you smell like Thunderclan?" Gorsetail's nose wrinkled. "Well I was chasing a hare and it ran across the Thunderclan border, and then these Thunderclan cats caught it and gave it back to me," she said quickly, realizing how ridiculous it sounded too late. They eyed her coldly, at last Gorsetail said, "No more training today, you will remain in camp until I tell you otherwise."

Songpaw and Twopaw ran up to her as she was turning away from him. "We believe you," Songpaw whispered softly, and Twopaw nodded. Spottedpaw met their eyes, and knew they weren't lying. She sighed, saying nothing, but instead heading to her nest in the apprentice den.

"what are you doing? It's barely sun high!" Twopaw mewed. "I'm just tired, don't worry about me please," Spottedpaw meowed, she watched as her sibling filed out, dragging their tails. Was Gorsetail mad? Maybe he was just worried about her? Spottedpaw hoped so. Suddenly a pale ginger she-cat slid through the entrance. It was Rosetail. Spottedpaw sat straight up"Hello Rosetail, what brings you here?" she inquired, preparing for a fight, if needed.

"I just want to talk," Rosetail dipped her head towards Spottedpaw. A sign of respect that apprentices didn't usually receive. "About what?" Spottedpaw asked. Rose tail settled down and began to wash her fur, "Well, it's about Gorsetail... Don't worry about him being mad about the rabbit, he'll get over it. Also, don't worry about me. I get jealous sometimes, I didn't mean to scare you last night," Rosetail seemed sincere, so Spottedpaw settled down beside her and began to share tongues with her.

"I just worry a lot I suppose, and I'm glad we can be friends, I only missed you in the apprentice den by a few days!" She purred. Rosetail let out an amused purr, "Hmm yes, it's too bad I missed you. Watch out for Whistlepaw, he snores like a bear!" Rosetail laughed. "Don't I know it! I woke up one night thinking the camp was under attack!" Spottedpaw mewed.

Spottedpaw felt that she could really like Rosetail if she tried, even if she didn't try, Rosetail's enthusiasm was infectious. The friendship grew through the days, and eventually, Spottedpaw's rabbit incident was completely forgotten. Gorsetail grew more and more affectionate, and Spottedpaw's love for him swelled, as far as she was concerned, things could last like this forever...


	6. Chapter 6 Warriors Ceremony And KITS?

(Note from author: This is a skip-ahead to when Spottedpaw becomes a warrior)

Spottedpaw sat at the bottom of the dust pile, her sister Twopaw sitting by her side. Both of their eyes shone. Songpaw looked on from afar, as a medicine cat's apprentice, there was no telling when he would earn his name. Thistlebriar watched with pride as Dewstar stood atop the dust pile to address the clan. "As you all probably know, we are here to make these two brilliant apprentices into warriors. Twopaw, Spottedpaw do you pledge to protect the clan with your life?" She spoke.

"I do," Twopaw mewed. "I do," Spottedpaw mewed. "Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to ask for their approval of these two apprentices, your warrior names shall be Twoberry and Spottedpool," Dewstar purred with pride, the clan arose in cries of approval, "Twoberry! Spottedpool! Twoberry! Spottedpool!". Songpaw ran up to Spottedpool and Twoberry. "You two are going to be such great warriors!" He purred at the same time as Thistlebriar, who had snuck up behind them.

Spottedpool looked around the mass of cat who were purring and weaving around her, and locked eyes with Gorsetail, who beckoned her with warmth in his eyes. She shouldered her way through the cats, making her way to his side. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Wanna go hunting Mrs. Warrior?". Spottedpool laughed and nodded, and they ran out the gorse-tunnel together, ignoring the calls of the cats behind them.

They raced together to the far edge of Windclan territory, to a small wooded area where they had snuck off to many times before. "As much as I love the wind in my fur, I think I love this place even more," Spottedpool laughed. It was a beautiful place, in those small woods, there was a tiny clearing. One one side of the clearing was a rock wall, and down that wall flowed a tiny waterfall, that ended in small, but deep pool. The other three sides were surrounded by a dense wall of trees and flowering bushes, which were in full bloom this Newleaf.

Spottedpool and Gorsetail had made a nest out of soft moss and feathers in a hollow in the rock, and that was where he headed now. Spottedpool settled down next to him and they began to share tongues. "Gorsetail, when did you decide I was ready to be a warrior?" Spottedpool asked. "You were excellent during your assessment, and it _was_ your final one anyway. Why are you so surprised?" He replied teasingly.

Spottedpool stuck her tongue out at him and they both began to purr. "I love you Gorsetail," She whispered and buried her face in his side. "Why are you so serious all of the sudden?" He purred, "I love you too!". But what Spottedpool didn't tell him, was that she had just felt the first tiny movement of a kit inside her.


	7. Chapter 7 More About Kits

Gorsetail chuckled, oblivious to what was happening. Spottedpool joined in with his laughter, careful not to shake her belly too much. She decided she would tell Songpaw, Twoberry, and Thistlebriar tonight. Maybe even Rosetail if she was around. They stayed in their secret hollow until the sun went down, and then finally, both stood up and stretched their legs. "Lets head back to camp, I'm hungry and too lazy to hunt," Gorsetail yawned.

When they reached the camp Spottedpool headed straight towards Twoberry and Songpaw, who were sharing a rabbit by the medicine cat den. "Whats up?" Twoberry asked, her tails swishing in excitement. "I've seen that look before... you're not sick but something is important?" Songpaw guessed. Spottedpool began to purr, "I'm having Gorsetail's kits!" She murmured, tasting how it sounded actually coming out of her mouth. Twoberry and Songpaw leaped up to their feet, "Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Twoberry gushed, "But you're so young!" Songpaw exclaimed.

Spottedpool met his eyes for a moment, seeing that he was truly worried. "She'll be fine Songpaw, quit your worrying!" Twoberry interjected. Songpaw just shook his head, "I'm off to the moon stone anyway, it's a half-moon tonight," he mewed. As if on queue, Redsky called out from across the clearing, with a pointed look at Spottedpool, Songpaw got up and walked away.

"Well I think it's great!" Twoberry purred, "Have you told Rosetail yet? You know she hats being left out!". "Yes, tell me everything please!" Rose tail interrupted coming up from behind them, and then tell me where you and Gorsetail went,". Spottedpool let out an amused purr, "I'm having his kits, and I can't tell you where we went,".'Oh my starclan really!" Rosetail howled, getting glares from the rest of the clan. "Shh, I haven't told Gorsetail yet!"Spottedpool protested. Rosetail giggled and put her tail over Spottedpool's nose, "When will you tell him?" She asked.

"I don't know," Spottedpool admitted. "Let me get you some fresh-kill!" Twoberry mewed, and ran off to the pile. Spottedpool didn't object to the nice plump mouse that Twoberry brought back to her, suddenly feeling very tired, she ate the mouse and slid into the warriors den. She spotted Gorsetail's brown head across on the far side of the cave, and noticed with pleasure that he had made the nest extra large. Spottedpool curled up next to him, and fell asleep instantly. She dreamed of kits.


	8. Chapter 8 Songstorm

When Spottedpool woke up, the first thing she noticed was the soft scent of Gorsetail sleeping next to her, the next thing was a tiny movement in her belly. She felt as if she were glowing. It was every she-cats dream to have kits. Suddenly there were ear-splitting yowls from outside the warriors den. Spottedpool raced outside to what was happening, mindful of the danger that was being posed toward her kits, as she entered the main camp the stench of Shadow clan hit her nose.

There were cats everywhere, screeching and yowling. Gorsetail was beside her now, but he hurled himself at a big black tom that was about to pounce at him. Spottedpool wheeled around to face a tabby tom with a scar over his right shoulder. He tried to bat the side of her face but she instead raked her claws across his chest and shoulders, blood flew everywhere and he ran off screeching into the gorse bushes. Spottedpool turned to see a small white apprentice staring at her in fear. He wasn't much younger than her. "Run or else apprentice," she spat. He obeyed and sprinted off into the bushes.

The fury of cats was thinning, and Clawheart, the shadow clan deputy yowled, "Retreat!" and suddenly, as quickly as they had come they were gone. Spottedpool looked across the clearing, seeing how badly everyone was injured when- "_Songpaw!" _She and Twoberry seemed to say simultaneously. Songpaw lay stretched out in front of the medicine cat den, a deep jagged hole in his throat. His eyes were glazed over, he had already died. "_no" _Spottedpool whimpered and shoved her face into his side. Twoberry was beside her, crying out. Thistlebriar stood in front of her son, eyes filled with disbelief.

Redsky stepped forward, eyes filled with pain. "Songpaw died a hero," He said, going into the medicine cat den and bringing out two young kits, "I saw him shove them inside and then face off with a warrior twice his size, _if only I had been able to save him in time," _Redsky's voice choked with grief. Dewstar leaped up onto the dust pile to address the clan. "Songpaw was a great medicine cat apprentice, if only he could have lived longer, he might have been the greatest. But now he walks with our warrior ancestors, but before they accept him, I shall give him his Medicine cat name. Starclan, please receive Songstorm into your great ranks. May he be remembered forever," She finished.

Twoberry and Spottedpool buried him at sun-high with the elders. When she returned to the camp, Spottedpool walked directly into the warriors den, ignoring all the words of consolation that were flung at her. She didn't react when Gorsetail slid into the nest beside her. All she could see was her brothers face, and all she could think was that he was gone. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9 Riverclan Border Patrol

It had been a moon since Songstorms's death. Spottedpool's belly was now swollen with kits. The news of his kits had made Gorsetail happy, but for Spottedpool, the gloom had barely lifted. Her brother's death had left a hole inside her, that she felt no one could heal. Possibly not even her own kits. Rosetail poked her head into the nursery where Spottedpool lay, buried in moss and feathers and even a rabbit pelt, Gorsetail was spoiling her greatly. "Hey how you doing?" Rosetail asked. Spottedpool attempted a purr, "Nothing really just waiting around for these things to pop out,". "Great! Do you want to go on a walk with me?" "Is this your way of asking a pregnant cat to join a border patrol?" Spottedpool teased. Rosetail ducked her head in shame. "Of course I'll go with you mousebrain! It feels like I haven't been out of camp in _forever_!" She stood up and stretched, careful not to hit her belly on the ground.

Cherrynose and Blackfur looked surprised. "A pregnant cat going with us?" Cherrynose asked incredulously. "Redsky says I'm not due for at least another moon, thank you," Spottedpool retorted. Blackfur just shook her head, and Rosetail led the patrol out of camp. "Echofur asked us to patrol the Riverclan border, just in case there's of repeat of well... the Shadowclan incident," Rosetail mewed as they walked toward the gorge. Spottedpool was grateful to her friend for carefully avoiding the subject of her brother, but it still hurt. He had been her... most special friend **(IM SORRY FOR THE FORREST GUMP REFERENCE I HAD TO.)**

They met no Riverclan patrols as they patrolled the border, spraying every other clump of bushes and chatting merrily. A rabbit darted out from under Cherrynose's feet, scaring her senseless, "OH GREAT STARCLAN!" she cried out in surprise. Blackfur, Spottedpool, and Rosetail laughed, each received her own death glare from Cherrynose. As they headed back to camp after the patrol, Spottedpool ran up to walk beside Rosetail, "Hey, I'm glad you got me out of camp. I really needed it!" She purred. "Anytime, you know I love you," Rosetail purred back. As they exited the gorse tunnel, a worried Gorsetail ran up to them.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! What if you had met a patrol? What if you had gotten hurt? Rosetail _what _is wrong with you?" Gorsetail cried. "She needed to get out of camp, do you think I would've let her get hurt?" Rosetail retorted. Spottedpool snickered, "It's alright Gorsetail, we didn't even see anyone, ask Cherrynose, the scariest thing out there was a rabbit!". 'Well _excuse me _for being surprised!" Cherrynose faked surprise and hurt. Everycat but Gorsetail laughed. He pressed his face against Spottedpool's, "I worry about you, I mean after... you just don't seem emotionally stable. Don't pull another one of these stunts without asking Redsky first, ok?" He spoke softly into her ear. Rosetail came over with two plump mice, "I don't know about you Spottedpool, but I'm starved! Here," She handed Spottedpool the fatter one. "Why is everyone spoiling me?" She mewed, "I'm not the only queen _ever _you know, anyways, I'm not hungry. Take it to Dustflower, since I got into the nursery everyone's been ignoring her!" Spottedpool complained. Gorsetail's eyes filled with worry, Spottedpool had been eating less and less since her brother's death, but he knew better than to argue.

Rosetail flicked her tail impatiently, and took the mouse over to the surprised queen and her kits. "Why thank you Rosetail! I thought everyone had forgotten me!" She thanked Rosetail, then she began to eat the mouse heartily, leaving a few choice bits for her new kits. The kits Songstorm had saved... Spottedpool felt her temporary happiness fade. Gorsetail noticed too, and sat beside her, grooming her slightly unkempt pelt. "Love, you really need to take care of yourself. It's what he would want," He finished softly. Spottedpool didn't answer, instead she began to share tongues with him. He sighed and didn't try to attempt conversation, Spottedpool had sunken into a depression again. She wondered if She would ever be able to get over what had happened, Twoberry had mourned openly for days, but had eventually stopped and returned to her warrior duties.

Maybe it was easier for her, because she had a routine to go about, something to focus on. Spottedpool on the other hand just sat in a nest all day, or sat in the sun outside. She had too much time to think about everything. Songstorm had said she was too young for kits, had he been right? Spottedpool refused to come to a conclusion, afraid of what it might actually be...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN Do I take the story line too fast? YAY LONG CHAPTER! Tell me what you think of this here chapter, and I'm running out of names to use 3: plz halp**

**\- SuccubistTypewriter**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN FIRS

**Windclan**

**Leader**: Dewstar (Cream colored she-cat with green eyes)**  
**

**Deputy**: Echofur (Dark-smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Whistlepaw

**Medicine Cat(s)**: Redsky(Dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

Songstorm (light gray tabby tom with dark gray eyes)

**Warriors:** Gorsetail (handsome light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Raggedwhisker (Old dark brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes)

Cherrynose (Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Blackfur (Black she-cat with blue eyes)

Twoberry (Black and white she-cat with two tails and one green and one blue eye)

Dawnclaw (Beautiful long-furred she-cat with green eyes and unusually long claws)

Oakfang (old Solid black tom with red eyes and a stocky build)

Rosetail (Ginger and white she-cat with very light green eyes)

Thistlebriar (Pretty brown tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Stormcloud (Gray tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Queens **: Dustflower (pretty silver tabby with gray eyes)

Spottedpool (Pretty light gray she-cat with lighter and darker gray spots and a white tip tail, chest and paws, blue eyes)

**Apprentices:** Whistlepaw (Black and white tom with green eyes)  


Rainpaw (Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes)

**Elders:** Quinn (Black tom with gray muzzle, blind blue eyes)  


**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**Greenstar (old Dark brown tabby with green eyes)  


**Deputy: **Cloudfall

**Medicine cat: **Blossomstrike (Pale orange she-cat with amber eyes)

Egg (Pretty tan she-cat with green eyes and rippling muscles)

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Lightningstrike (handsome Yellowish-white tom with pale yellow eyes)

Rowanstorm (Black and white tom with dark green eyes)

Fawnpelt (Black and white she-cat with light green eyes)

Mintyfur (Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Stoneface (Darker colored gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Fallenwing (Siamese she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Larksong (Tall handsome dark brown tom with orange eyes)

**Queens: **Lavendermist (Beautiful black and white she-cat with golden eyes)

Honeywind (pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

**Apprentices: **Seedpaw (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Daisypaw (Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders: **Brokenjaw (Old black tom with a broken jaw and green eyes)

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Ashstar (Dark gray tom with darker gray eyes)

**Deputy: **Nightstrike (Black she-cat with icy blue eyes and a scarred font left leg)

**Medicine cat(s): **Roseslash (Pale ginger she-cat with orange eyes)

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

**Warriors: **Swiftfang (Black and white tom with green eyes)

Lilywish (Pretty White she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Tangledust (Dusty brown tom with amber eyes)

Nettlemist (Old gray tom with darker gray eyes)

Featherdapple (Pretty tabby tortoiseshell with green eyes)

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Thornclaws (Black tom with reddish-orange eyes)

Apprentice: Venompaw

Brokentear (Once-pretty calico she cat with green eyes and scars up and down her front legs, chest, and face)

Rushingbrook (Dark gray tom with green eyes)

Silverfern (silver she-cat with unusual orange eyes)

**Queens: **Fallingwater (blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)

**Apprentices: **Pebblepaw (Small tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Venompaw (Black tom with yellow eyes)

Yellowpaw (Ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders: **Meadowreed (blind dark gray she-cat with once-blue eyes)

Snowfall (White she-cat with green eyes)

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Violetstar (Pretty black she-cat with unusual purple eyes)

**Deputy: **Adderthicket (Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

**Medicine cat(s): **Deadmist (Dark gray tom with black eyes)

Lizardpaw (Black tom with blue eyes)

**Warriors: **Darkfur (Handsome black tom with dark green eyes)

Blossomdapple (Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Gemdrop (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Gempaw

Brighttalon (White tom with gray eyes)

Amberclaw (Pretty gray tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Eaglewhisker (Brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Discopaw

Leafmask (dark brown tom with blue eyes)

Mothfrost (pretty Light brown she-cat dusted with white, has brown eyes)

Emberglow (handsome Golden brown tom with yellow eyes)

**Queens: **Graywing (Silver she-cat with gray eyes)

**Apprentices: **Shadepaw (Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Discopaw (Rainbow furred tom with white eyes)

* * *

Hope you all enjoy :3 Discopaw is just for comic relief, I was bored and it's my bedtime anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 The kits

It was time. Spottedpool could feel it in her haunches. A sharp pain ripped her body, Dustflower began to yowl for Redsky. The sharp rips and pressure continued as Redsky grabbed his materials and ran in. Spottedpool gasped, and while her mouth was open Redsky gave her a stick to bite down on. She bit down hard, pain still wracking her body. A soft scent filled her nostrils... "Songstorm?" Spottedpool mewed questioningly. There was no answer, but the scent lingered and calmed her enough so that she could loosen her iron grip on the stick just a little bit.

Redsky poked her in the side, she looked up, and saw a small brown bundle of fur. "You've delivered one, only two more to go!" He handed it to Dustflower who was fretting nearby, "Lick it, start its breathing please," She nodded frantically and began to lick the kit, Redsky continued working with precision and calmness. His presence and what she presumed to be her brothers, calmed Spottedpool greatly. Several long moments of pain and the arrival of Gorsetail, and she was done.

Looking around at her three kits, two gray and one brown, Spottedpool felt a great satisfaction deep inside. Her momentary happiness was shattered when Gorsetail spoke, "This one won't start breathing!" Redsky immediately took over. "No!" Spottedpool cried, she couldn't lose one of her kits... not after everything that had happened to her. After several minutes that felt like moons, Redsky sat up. The other two kits, both male, had already started suckling. "I'm sorry Spottedpool, Gorsetail, we've lost this one to starclan," He mewed.

No, no,no. I must stay strong, Spottedpool thought. If not for these two, then for the one I lost. Even as she was thinking this, the cloud of depression that had been following her since Songstorm's death. came back. Almost as if redoubled, and Spottedpool cried out with pain and sorrow. Dustflower hurried out, running to see her kits and to get away from the sorrow. Gorsetail pressed his face against hers, as if hoping to carry some of her sorrow. Redsky stared at the ground, eyes closed and mouth moving in a silent prayer to starclan. The soft, hungry nuzzling of her kits was what brought her back. She couldn't let this happen to her again. She bent her head over to lick the head of the brown kit. "I'll call the brown one Weaselkit, and the gray one Stormkit," She said calmly. She gazed at her kits with love.

The tom cats looked surprised, "Those are great names Spottedpool... But what about the one we lost?" Gorsetail asked tentatively. "It was a girl correct?" Spottedpool asked. Redsky nodded. "Hazelkit," Spottedpool mewed, allowing a bit of pain to creep from her chest, which felt tight, as if about to burst. Gorsetail purred, "I'm so glad Spottedpool. Even if we lost one, we still have two handsome, strong, tom cats. Thank starclan,". Spottedpool purred, looking at her kits with love but not bothering to reply. They pushed at her belly, suckling and purring. She curled around them, keeping them warm. Redsky dipped his head, "Call me f you need any help," He picked up the limp body of Hazelkit, and took her with him. Spottedpool stared after them. "Whats wrong?" Gorsetail asked.

"I can't say nothing, but, I've got two kits to raise, and I've got to be strong for them, so nothing," She purred. Gorsetail laughed hesitantly, them curled up next to her purring softly. Spottedpool closed her eyes, and soon the comforting darkness of sleep rushed in.

* * *

**I don't think I've ever written about a kitting before, or read it either, so if you have experience with this kind of thing please give me some tips! Thx you guys ~SuccubistTypewriter  
**


	12. Chapter 12 A visit to Starclan

Spottedpool's eyes opened to find her self on a foggy moorland that she didn't recognize. She smelled her brother and another cat she didn't know. The two cats came into focus, stars swirling around their fur. The second cat was tiny, a kit. Spottedpool knew instantly who she was. Spottedpool ran up to her brother and pressed her face into his fur, "I've missed you so much," she purred. He purred too, "Hazelkit wants to say hello to you too you know!". Spottedpool turned her attention to the small gray cat. "Hello mother," She mewed, then began to purr.

Spottedpool curled up next to her daughter and began to lick her fur. Songstorm curled up next to them," You don't have all the time in the world you know, I can only let you visit Starclan for a short while," He laughed. "Shut up and let me have quality time with my daughter!" Spottedpool playfully hissed at him. He faked hurt and turned his back on them. Hazelkit laughed and said," Spottedpool, be strong for my brothers okay? I'll be fine up here with Songstorm, prey is always plenty in Starclan,". Spottedpool felt a pang of sadness, "I will," She purred.

Soon she grew tired, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was in the nursery with Weaselkit and Stormkit nuzzling at her belly. She rolled over and exposed her belly so that they could eat, and soon there were just contented purrs and tiny suckling noises. Dustflower and her kits were in a nest nearby, the kits were asleep. "Hey Dustflower, did you ever lose someone you loved?" Spottedpool asked. Dustflower looked surprised, "Well, who hasn't I suppose? I lost my mother a few moons ago, but it didn't affect me as badly as it probably should have. We weren't very close I'm afraid,". "I'm sorry," Spottedpool mewed, "I was just curious, did she ever... Well... Visit you? After she died I mean?". Dustflower looked confused, "No? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, never mind it was a stupid question," Spottedpool purred. Gorsetail poked his head into the nursery, two mice dangling from his jaws. "Hey ladies how you doing?" He asked. He handed one mouse to Dustflower and one to Spottedpool, who had just noticed how hungry she was. "I'm doing fine," Dustflower purred, "Thank you for the mouse!". Spottedpool purred her thanks as Gorsetail sat down beside her and gazed adoringly at the kits. Thena solemn expression crossed onto his face, "Hazelkit's ceremony is at dusk, will you and the kits be there?" he asked. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Spottedpool couldn't stop a bit of pain from creeping into her voice.

"I was just wondering how you would hold up," He mewed, then quietly so that Dustflower couldn't hear, "I'm proud of you, holding in that sadness can't be easy,". Spottedpool just looked into his eyes, which were filled with sadness and pride, a strange mixture. "It must be hard for you too," She mewed. He shook his head, "You lost two cats, I've only lost one,". Spottedpool didn't push him further, just pressed her face into his fur and purred. Even in the midst of sadness, she still had three bright beacons of hope, Weaselkit, Stormkit, and Gorsetail.


	13. Chapter 13 Dewstar's passing

Six moons had gone by far too quickly. Spottedpool purred as she watched her sons as they stood in front of the dust pile. Dewstar cleared her throat, "All cats old enough to run across the moor gather around for a clan meeting," Everycat stepped forward and sat in front of the pile. Stormkit and Weaselkit were bursting with excitement. "We gather here today to give these two kits their apprentice names, I call upon starclan to look, and approve my choice. Weaselkit, you will now be known as Weaselpaw. Your mentor will be Cherrynose, " Cherrynose touched noses with Weaselpaw. "Stormkit, you will now be known as Stormpaw, your mentor will be Blackfur,". She paused while Stormpaw and Blackfur touched noses," I trust that you two will pass your skills onto these apprentices," She finished. "Stormpaw! Weaselpaw!" The clan cried.

Spottedpool's own apprentice Wildpaw ran up to her. "Aren't you so exited? There will be more apprentices in the den, wow five of us!". Spottedpool chuckled, "Yep! Hey go ask Cherrynose and Blackfur if you can go with them on the tour of the territory. Maybe you could impress the new apprentices," She suggested, Then at Echofur's beckon, went into the leader's den behind the dust pile. Dewstar looked fragile in her nest, Echofur, Spottedpool, and Redsky were the only cats in the clan who knew that she was on her last life. The only reason that Spottedpool knew, was because while she was in the nursery, Echofur had visited her almost every day and was like a second mother to her kits. Echofur had promised that Spottedpool would become her deputy and had done the best she could to get her up to the position to fill the role.

"Thank you Dewstar, I know how hard it was to do that," Spottedpool purred. Dewstar had grown weaker and weaker since newleaf, and now every step she took was filled with pain. She was too weak to speak, so Echofur spoke for her, "She wanted to do it, but I fear it may have taken the last of her,". Redsky poked his head into the den and came in. Worry filled his eyes, he had been a medicine cat apprentice when she received her nine lives, it would be hard for him to say goodbye. He chewed up the bundle of herbs he was carrying and then gave them to her to eat. "Painkillers," He sighed. Dewstar fell asleep soon after she ate the herbs.

"Every day I expect to be her last, she's so weak," Redsky mewed, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice. Echofur and Spottedpool simply nodded in agreement. Dewstar opened her eyes and coughed weakly. "Shh rest!" Redsky protested, but she shook her head. In a voice too strong for her state she said, "I'll miss you all,". Echofur's eyes widened, "No! It's too soon Dewstar!" She cried out. Spottedpool felt a familiar ache fill her chest, the same she had felt when her brother had died. Dewstar purred weakly, then with a smile on her face, she went silent.


End file.
